Chosen of the Blood Moon
by CrazedCannons
Summary: And on her face was the mask of the Blood Moon.


Diana had noticed herself in this situation before. Her neck resting on the cold, scratchy wood of the guillotine. Her eyes were peering up at the moon, pleading for its help and guidance. But this time, something felt strange. It did not respond to her cries for assistance this time. The guillotine's blade was shining brightly in the moonlight of the moon that was now the dull color of red. She closed her eyes and remembered the events of earlier that day.

She was walking around the woods in the near area of Mount Targon. A few hours before, she was strolling through the city. She walked around hearing many people chatter cheerfully about the Lunar Revel. This, of course, was her favorite part of the year; a time to celebrate the new year with the Lunar calendar, in which her fellow Lunari had used before they were completely "wiped out." Because of who she was, she knew that she could not stay in one place for too long. She'd seem like an outsider, and to the Solari, a heretic.

While walking through the forest, she encountered a hidden Solari temple. It looked like the plants around had overgrown the building. Curiously, she walked over to the temple. The Crescent blade in her hand was used to cut down any shrubs that covered anything that seemed to interest her.

While cutting off the plants that filled the area, she noticed a huge mural on the wall. It depicted the Solari on the right side, and the Lunari on the left. Diana stared at the mural and slightly glided her hand over the Lunari's people.

Her eyes had widened and she gasped when a sudden hand had come around her mouth and pulled her back. She pushed the stranger back and grabbed her blade. She held it out, ready to fight to the death. The sound of wood cracking filled the space behind her, and she noticed that enemies were surrounding her.

"Get the heretic!" The stranger facing her commanded his comrades. Diana reacted quickly to the attacks, slaying one person after another, to keep herself alive. No matter where she tried to run, more members of the Solari seemed to pop up and attack her. Of course, no matter how strong they were, every warrior has their limits. The Scorn of the Moon had tired out. Her efforts to escape were in vain, and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was the sly smile of one of her former elders.

She woke up in one of the chambers under the Solari temples. She knew what this place was; she'd been here before. Her hands struggled to break free from the shackles connected to the hard and cold floor. The Crescent blade had disappeared. Her back leaned against the wall, and she took a deep breath. There was a feeling she felt, but she didn't know what. Was it fear? A desire for acceptance? Anger? She sat down in the lonely chamber; just herself and her thoughts as company.

The moon glowed red that night. It was a rare sight; everyone in Valoran was there to see it. Diana flinched to the loud sound of a door being slammed open. Somebody uncuffed her hands and took her outside of the cold room. She lifted her head to see two familiar elders. She glared and scowled at them, but the guard just pushed her harder out of the room. She knew what was going to happen to her if she didn't make it out quickly; she'd be executed.

And there she was, sitting and resting her head on the wood of the guillotine. She stared at the bloody red moon. It was a beautiful sight for her. Her hands had been put in another pair of shackles, and without her Crescent blade, she couldn't do much to defend herself.

She thought to herself. She pleaded and cried to the moon for its assistance. It did not respond. The feeling she had earlier grew larger and larger. She didn't want to die. That was the feeling: the fear of death. She struggled against the shackles, but there was nothing that she could do. Her head lay relaxed on the wood of the guillotine, ready to face her upcoming fate. She grinded her teeth, and let out a small cry.

It wasn't until the guillotine almost landed on her neck that the blood moon released its powers onto Diana. A large boom filled the air, and blood was splattered everywhere. The Scorn of the Moon's eyes were glowing a bright red, and so was the sign on her head. A bright light nearly blinded the remaining elders, which made them retreat in fear.

She landed unscathed on the ground, but with a twist. Her armour was different this time. It showed the color of red and black, with belts around her waist. She had almost baggy pants, and her shoulder plates were shiny with the color of a bright red. Instead of a silvery-white color, her hair had been dyed the color of pitch black. She had regained her Crescent blade, but now, she felt stronger. The blade felt sharper, and few patches of blood were splattered on the edges. It was the color of a dark, deep red.

On her face, it was the mask of the blood moon.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : League of Legends does not belong to me, and neither do its characters.**


End file.
